Aku Ingin Punya Pacar!
by Yami-chan Kagami
Summary: Alba yang sama sekali belum memiliki pacar berkeinginan untuk memiliki pacar tapi Ros malah menganggapnya aneh. Apa yang akan Alba lakukan? Sebenarnya Ros memiliki rahasia yang tidak Alba ketahui. Apakah rahasia itu? Ros x Alba fic.


Disclamer: Senyuu © Haruhara Robinson.

Warning: Maybe OOC, Shounen-ai.

* * *

**Aku Ingin Punya Pacar!**

* * *

Di sebuah SMA ada seorang pemuda berambut cokelat dengan wajah yang manis bernama Alba. Mengingat dirinya yang sudah menginjakkan kaki di kelas dua SMA tidak mungkin ia masih membawa-bawa gelar ketika ia kecil dulu sebagai pahlawan. Dulu saat ia masih kecil, ia selalu bermain menjadi seorang pahlawan dan menyebut dirinya sebagai pahlawan. Ditemani dengan teman masa kecilnya yang menjadi prajurit, mereka selalu bermain bersama.

Tapi tentu saja, masa-masa itu harus sudah Alba tinggalkan. Tapi terkadang Alba kelepasan dan mempraktekkannya di depan umum sehingga ia masih dianggap mengidap _chuunibyo. _Bahkan di usinya sekarang yang menginjak 17 tahun ia sama sekali belum memiliki seorang gadis yang bisa disebut sebagai kekasih.

Alba yang berada di atas atap sekolah memandang langit biru juga awan. Entah kenapa di matanya awan seperti meledeknya karena awan selalu berpasangan. Ia langsung saja cemberut dan berteriak.

"Aku ingin punya pacar!" teriak Alba.

"Pfft, keinginan yang konyol."

Terdengar suara yang tidak asing di telinga Alba, sang pemuda berambut cokelat itu menoleh dan melihat pemuda berambut hitam jabrik yang tersenyum dengan wajah meremehkan. Alba menatap pemuda itu dengan wajah cemberutnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Huh, maaf ya. Aku bukan seperti Ros-sama yang terkenal di kalangan para gadis dan dijadikan sebagai cowok incaran nomor satu." ujar Alba sedikit menyindir.

"Heh, kau tidak usah marah begitu. Aku belikan ini untukmu." ujar Ros yang memberikan Alba sebuah roti yakisoba sedangkan ia meminum susu.

Ros adalah teman Alba sejak kecil, meski begitu Ros adalah orang yang suka mem-_bully _Alba dengan caranya sendiri. Seperti saat kecil ia sengaja membuat Alba menangis dengan menyembunyikan boneka teddy bear-nya, atau menyembunyikan sepatunya dan masih banyak keisengan yang Ros lakukan kepada Alba.

Meski Ros begitu tapi ia salut juga dengan Alba, karena sampai sekarang Alba tetap mau berteman dengannya. Ia tidak mengerti apakah Alba bodoh, polos atau apa tapi satu hal yang pasti Ros merasa senang ia masih bisa berada di sisi Alba.

"Alba-kun, kalau kau mau punya pacar setidaknya hilangkan sifat _chuunibyo _yang kau miliki itu." ujar Ros santai.

"Hei! Kau juga suka menjadi prajurit dan kita bertarung bersama saat kecil. Kau juga _chuunibyo._" ujar Alba tidak terima.

Ros tersenyum saja mendengar ucapan Alba itu dan ia menghabiskan susunya. Ia memandang ke arah langit lalu melirik ke arah Alba. Alba tampak tidak menyadari bahwa Ros sedang menatapnya karena ia memakan roti yakisobanya dengan kesal.

"Ayo ke kelas. Aku malas membahas masalah pacar itu jika ada kau. Kau kan populer dan pasti akan mengejekku yang tidak populer." ujar Alba yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Ros.

Ros terdiam dan memperhatikan punggung Alba yang mulai menjauh darinya. Entah kenapa raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sedikit sendu, tidak seperti Ros yang biasanya. Ia menghela napas mendengar ucapan Alba itu.

'Kau hanya tidak menyadarinya, Alba.' batin Ros.

* * *

Pagi hari telah tiba dan Alba langsung pergi ke sekolah setelah selesai bersiap-siap. Sebenarnya di sekolah Alba cukup populer, banyak gadis yang menyapanya. Alba hanya tersenyum-senyum menanggapi ucapan mereka, tapi Alba merasa tidak ada gadis yang menyatakan perasaan padanya. Tidak seperti Ros yang selalu dikelilingi gadis-gadis begitu juga dengan Foyfoy.

Begitu Alba sampai di kelas ia hanya duduk saja dan menghela napas, rasanya capek sendiri memikirkan dirinya yang entah kapan mendapatkan kekasih. Tapi ia merasa iri melihat Ros dan Foyfoy yang populer di kalangan para gadis.

"Alba-kun, selamat pagi." sapa beberapa teman perempuan di kelasnya.

"Ah, pagi." ujar Alba sambil tersenyum.

Beberapa gadis itu tersenyum melihat Alba, sepertinya mereka ingin sekali berbicara banyak dengan Alba. Tapi sebelum hal itu terjadi, sosok Ros muncul di belakang gerombolan gadis-gadis itu. Mata Ros menatap gadis-gadis itu dengan tatapan tajam, cukup dengan berdehem saja dan gadis-gadis itu langsung menoleh.

"Ah, Ros-kun?" Beberapa gadis itu melirik ke arah Ros.

Ros hanya menatap datar ke arah gadis-gadis itu dan berjalan hingga duduk di sebelah Alba, ia hanya menaruh tasnya lalu langsung pergi begitu saja. Alba terdiam melihat Ros yang berbeda dari biasanya, begitu juga dengan gadis-gadis itu.

"Aku pergi dulu." pamit Alba kepada gadis-gadis itu.

Alba keluar kelas dan berusaha mengejar Ros. Ia melihat Ros sedang berjalan dan beberapa gadis menyapanya tapi Ros hanya bersikap cuek. Alba merasa ada suatu hal yang Ros sembunyikan darinya. Ia tetap berusaha mengejar Ros yang sekarang berada di depan loker.

"Ros!" panggil Alba.

Ros langsung menoleh ke arah Alba dan menatap pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu dengan senyuman meremehkan.

"Ada apa? Kau mencariku seolah-olah tidak bisa hidup tanpaku?" ujar Ros sedikit meremehkan.

"Hei! Ada apa denganmu? Kau langsung pergi begitu saja. Aku jadi khawatir tahu." ujar Alba.

Ros terkejut mendengar ucapan Alba, ia tersenyum saja dan menatap Alba dengan jarak dekat. Alba sampai terkejut melihat wajah Ros yang berada dalam jarak yang dekat dengannya. Entah kenapa ia merasa gugup melihat wajah temannya itu.

"Kalau kau khawatir padaku artinya kau menyukaiku."

"Hei! Apa-apaan kau ini?!"

Alba langsung menjauh dari Ros dan berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang memerah, ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa wajahnya memerah. Ia langsung saja berlari meninggalkan Ros begitu saja. Sedangkan Ros hanya tertawa melihat sikap Alba yang kekanak-kanakkan seperti itu.

Tapi Alba tidak menyadari bahwa Ros sedang berdiri di depan loker Alba. Tangan Ros sedang menggenggam sesuatu dengan kencang dan meremasnya hingga tidak berbentuk lagi. Tatapan matanya berubah tajam dan ia mendekati tong sampah terdekat lalu membuang surat di tangannya itu.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat siang telah tiba dan Alba ingin sekali pergi ke kantin untuk membeli makan siang. Ia melirik ke arah Ros yang sedang memejamkan matanya, ia heran bagaimana bisa Ros tidur di saat jam pelajaran berlangsung dan tidak ketahuan oleh guru.

"Ros, ayo kita pergi ke kantin." ajak Alba.

"Kau duluan saja, nanti aku menyusul." gumam Ros.

"Baiklah."

Alba langsung keluar kelas dan hendak ke kantin sendirian. Ros sudah terbangun dan ia hanya menatap sosok Alba yang keluar itu. Ia hendak bangun dan mendengar beberapa gadis yang membicarakan Alba.

"Kapan kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu pada Alba-kun?"

"Aku... sudah memberinya surat hari ini. Aku berharap dia datang nanti sepulang sekolah, tapi reaksinya tadi biasa saja."

"Mungkin dia hanya menutupinya saja karena malu."

Telinga Ros terasa panas mendengar ucapan beberapa gadis itu, ia hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan datar dan tajam sebelum pergi meninggalkan kelas. Beberapa gadis itu terkejut melihat Ros seperti itu dan mereka tidak mengerti kenapa pemuda seperti Ros sampai bereaksi seperti itu.

Ros hanya berjalan saja menuju kantin untuk menyusul Alba. Sesampainya di kantin ia melihat Alba dan Foyfoy sedang makan siang bersama, ia langsung saja membeli makan siang dan mendekati mereka berdua. Bahkan Ros sedikit menaruh makannya dengan kencang di meja dan duduk di sebelah Alba tanpa memperhatikan Foyfoy sama sekali.

"Ah? Akhirnya kau datang." ujar Alba yang kembali makan.

"Kau tahu Ros, Alba bertanya bagaimana caranya jadi populer. Aku tidak mengerti pikirannya." ujar Foyfoy yang tertawa.

"Hei!"

Alba merasa sedikit kesal saat Foyfoy mempermainkannya seperti itu. Ros menatap mereka dengan pandangan datar, matanya terlihat biasa saja melihatnya tapi dalam hati ia merasa kesal melihat kedekatan Foyfoy dengan Alba. Bahkan rasanya ia ingin melempar sendok yang dipegangnya ke wajah Foyfoy, tapi ia tahan rasa itu.

"Alba-kun, mau kau melakukan apapun kurasa tidak ada gadis yang akan mendekatimu." ujar Ros dengan wajah meledeknya seperti biasa.

"Huh, mentang-mentang kalian berdua ganteng. Jangan sombong ya." keluh Alba.

"Ahahaha, kalian ini ada-ada saja. Sudah, aku ke kelas duluan." Foyfoy pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Sekarang tinggal Alba dan Ros berdua di meja itu, mereka makan dalam suasana diam. Alba merasa tidak nyaman dengan suasana seperti ini, ia tidak mengerti kenapa Ros hanya diam saja. Ia menatap Ros dan memperhatikan temannya itu baik-baik. Sadar bahwa dirinya sedang diperhatikan, Ros berhenti makan dan memperhatikan wajah Alba juga.

"Kenapa kau melihatku begitu?" tanya Ros.

Alba baru saja ingin menjawab tapi ia merasa tidak mampu menjawabnya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Ros membelai pipinya dengan tangan itu. Hangat, hanya sensasi itu yang bisa Alba rasakan. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dan ia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Ros yang menatapnya seperti itu.

"Alba..." panggil Ros.

Wajah Alba sudah memerah, ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Sebelum semuanya terlambat ia langsung menepis tangan Ros dan melirik ke arah lain. Ia berharap tidak ada teman-teman yang memperhatikan mereka tadi. Sedangkan Ros hanya terdiam dan melanjutkan makannya.

"A-aku.. aku ke kelas duluan." Alba langsung saja bangun dan meninggalkan Ros sendirian.

Ros berhenti makan dan kembali melihat sosok Alba yang sudah menjauh itu. Baru kali ini ia melihat wajah Alba yang memerah seperti tadi. Sebuah senyuman terlihat di wajah Ros itu dan ia menghela napas.

'Tidak akan kubiarkan siapapun memilikimu, Alba.' batin Ros.

.

.

.

Sore hari telah tiba dan waktunya pulang sekolah. Semua murid sudah membereskan buku mereka dan berjalan keluar kelas untuk pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Begitu juga dengan Alba yang telah siap untuk pulang.

"Ayo kita pulang, Ros." ujar Alba.

"Kau duluan saja. Aku masih ada urusan." ujar Ros yang merapikan bukunya.

"Eh? Kau main rahasia-rahasiaan denganku?"

"Anak kecil tidak usah tahu."

Alba merasa sedikit kesal dengan ucapan Ros itu, ia memandang Ros dan menjulurkan lidahnya karena kesal lalu keluar kelas. Ros hanya tertawa melihat sikap Alba yang masih kekanak-kanakkan itu. Tapi tawa itu terhenti dan wajah Ros langsung serius, ia langsung bangun dari kursinya.

'Waktunya menyelesaikan semuanya.' batin Ros.

Ros pergi ke atap sekolah dan seperti yang ia duga, ia melihat sosok teman perempuan sekelasnya itu. Sang gadis tampak terkejut melihat kedatangan Ros, ia tidak menyangka Ros akan kemari karena sebenarnya ia menunggu Alba disini.

"Ros-kun? Kenapa kamu yang datang kemari? Aku-" ujar gadis itu terputus.

"Aku tahu kau menunggu Alba disini, tapi sayang sekali Alba tidak membalas perasaanmu. Sebaiknya kau lupakan perasaanmu itu dan jangan dekati Alba lagi." ujar Ros dengan wajah seriusnya dan ia langsung meninggalkan gadis itu begitu saja.

Ia tidak peduli jika gadis itu memanggilnya untuk meminta penjelasan atau menangis disana. Ia tidak peduli dan tidak akan mau peduli. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah Alba, Alba dan Alba. Alba adalah satu-satunya orang yang menerima Ros apa adanya dan mau tetap berteman dengannya meski ia selalu jahil dengan Alba.

Alba menempati ruang yang besar di hati Ros.

Alba adalah...

'Orang yang aku cintai.'

* * *

Keesokan pagi yang terlihat biasa saja bagi Alba. Pagi-pagi seperti ini harus ia lalui dengan pergi ke sekolah, belajar lalu pulang lagi. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa orang-orang seperti Ros dan Foyfoy populer di kalangan para gadis. Padahal ia merasa wajahnya cukup lumayan, memang tidak seperti dua pemuda itu. Apalagi ia termasuk agak pendek untuk ukuran pemuda seusianya.

'Hah~ memikirkan hal itu membuatku kembali sakit hati.' batin Alba.

Ia sudah sampai di kelas dan melirik ke arah kursi sebelahnya yang masih kosong, tumben sekali Ros belum datang. Ia menghela napas dan melihat seorang gadis yang sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Ah, selamat pagi." sapa Alba.

"Alba-kun, apa benar yang dikatakan Ros-kun kemarin?" tanya gadis itu.

"Eh?"

"Aku... kemarin aku memberikan surat padamu di loker tapi kau tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Lalu saat aku menunggumu di atap sekolah, yang datang adalah Ros-kun dan dia bilang aku tidak boleh mendekatimu. Aku ingin tahu apa kau memang mengatakan itu padanya."

"Eh? A-aku tidak mengerti yang kau bicarakan..."

"Kau melupakannya?"

Gadis itu langsung saja keluar kelas dan meninggalkan Alba. Alba sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi. Ia tidak merasa menerima surat atau ada janji dengan gadis itu. Ia melihat di depan pintu kelasnya dan disana ada Ros sedang berdiri. Ros langsung berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas dengan cuek seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Ros, apa maksud ucapan gadis tadi? Kau mendengarnya kan? Sedari tadi kau di depan pintu." ujar Alba.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ros.

"Kenapa dia bilang dia memberikan surat padaku dan menungguku? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu tentang hal itu."

Ros tidak menjawab ucapan Alba, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan berjalan melewati Alba lalu duduk di kursinya. Alba merasa tidak diperdulikan, ia merasa Ros seperti membohonginya. Entah kenapa ia merasa kesal dengantindakan Ros itu, ia langsung mendekati Ros.

"Kau! Kau menyebalkan!" teriak Alba dan pergi dari kelas.

Ros hanya terdiam melihatnya dan menghela napas, ia tidak menyangka bahwa Alba akan mengetahui hal yang ia lakukan diam-diam itu secepat ini. Ia langsung bangun dan memutuskan untuk mencari Alba.

'Aku harus membicarakan hal ini dengannya.' batin Ros.

.

.

.

Sekarang Alba berada di atas atap sekolah, hanya sendiri dan ia sedang merenung. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa Ros menyembunyikan hal itu. Ia tahu Ros itu sangat jahil kepadanya dan sering melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak, tapi ia tidak menyangka Ros sampai menyembunyikan fakta ada gadis yang menyukai Alba dan mencegah Alba menemuinya.

'Kenapa dia seperti itu? Aku tidak mengerti.' batin Alba.

"Ternyata kau ada di tempat seperti ini."

Terdengar sebuah suara dan Alba langsung menoleh, ia melihat sosok Ros yang mendekatinya. Alba berusaha cuek dan melihat ke arah lain, ia malas untuk bertatapan langsung dengan Ros saat ini. Ros hanya menghela napas dan mendekati Alba sehingga berada di samping pemuda berambut cokelat itu.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu menjadi kekasihnya." ujar Ros langsung.

"Kenapa? Kau kan populer di kalangan gadis. Kau tidak suka jika ada seseorang yang menyukaiku?" tanya Alba.

"Iya."

"Kau!"

"Karena aku menyukaimu, jadi aku tidak ingin kau dimiliki oleh orang lain."

"Eh?"

Alba terkejut mendengar ucapan Ros itu, ia langsung menoleh ke arah Ros dan kebetulan pandangan mata mereka saling bertemu. Ros mengusap rambut Alba dan memperlihatkan senyuman yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh Alba, senyum penuh ketulusan.

"Aku sungguh menyukaimu, Alba. Bukan sebagai sahabat, tapi lebih dari itu."

"Ros..."

"Aku tidak ingin kau menjadi milik orang lain, makanya setiap surat yang ada di lokermu selalu kubuang. Setiap gadis yang menunggu untuk menemuimu selalu kuusir tanpa kau sadari dan aku selalu mengawasimu. Aku hanya ingin kau menjadi milikku seorang, Alba."

Alba benar-benar terkejut mendengar ucapan Ros, jantungnya berdetak kencang dan ia tidak mengerti dengan peraasaannya. Rasanya badan dan pikirannya tidak bisa sejalan saat ini, apalagi ketika Ros mendekatinya dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Kedua bibir mereka bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman singkat yang hangat.

Alba tidak mengerti kenapa ia tidak bisa menolak saat Ros mendekatinya dan mencium bibirnya seperti itu. Hal ini bukan hal yang dilakukan terhadap teman bukan? Wajah Alba memerah memikirkan hal itu dan tidak lama ciuman itu terlepas.

"Kalau kau ingin memiliki pacar, jadikan saja aku pacarmu." ujar Ros.

"Eh? Ke-kenapa?" tanya Alba malu.

"Karena aku menyukaimu. Dan akan kubuat kau menyukaiku lebih dalam sampai kau tidak bisa hidup tanpaku, Alba."

Untuk sekali lagi Ros mencuri ciuman di bibir Alba, kali ini hanya beberapa detik saja. Wajah Alba sudah sangat memerah dan ia malu untuk menatap wajah Ros sekalipun. Ros hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi Alba yang menurutnya sangat polos itu.

"Ka-kau ini..." gumam Alba.

"Apa?" tanya Ros.

"Kau itu... aku sudah menyukaimu sebagai teman sejak lama."

"Kalau begitu sekarang ubahlah rasa sukamu padaku sebagai teman dan mulailah menyukaiku sebagai seorang kekasih."

"Eh? Kau itu suka sekali memaksa."

"Tapi aku suka wajahmu jika kupaksa seperti itu, apalagi saat kau panik. Kau manis sekali, Alba."

Alba tidak berkutik mendengar kata-kata Ros itu dan ia menunduk malu. Sedangkan Ros hanya tersenyum dan memeluk Alba dengan erat. Ia tidak peduli jika Alba menyukainya atau tidak, ia akan membuat Alba menyukainya dengan caranya sendiri.

Lagipula jika mereka bersama dan menjadi sepasang kekasih tentu sudah mewujudkan keinginan Alba untuk memiliki pacar bukan? Bukan hal yang buruk bagi Ros. Seorang pacar yang adalah teman masa kecilmu.

**The End**

A/N: Permisi, disini Yami-chan...

Ini adalah fic pertama untuk fandom Senyuu Indonesia, sekaligus pertama kalinya aku menulis fic di fandom ini.

Aku harap Ros tidak terlalu OOC disini tapi aku suka Alba yang tsundere, terlihat semakin manis.

Kuharap ada yang membaca karya ini dan sampai jumpa... ^^


End file.
